


Crowley's Island

by may_green



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: Another version of what happened during the Flood. To smuggle children on the Arch? Bah! Think bigger!I took some liberty with the idea that demons lost the ability to heal properly after the Fall, and at least till the Flood Crowley hadn't yet figured out how to bend this rule. Not my head-canon, just fitted good in this fic)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Crowley's Island

Besides the flaming sword given to the mortals, there were some other things Aziraphale could never make his heart and consciouness agree about.

That Crowley's island, for instance.

It was a real demonic insolence to build an island right in the middle of the Flood. No one from Heaven visited Earth at that time supposing there was absolutely nothing to do, so no one noticed a single spot of land emerging in the middle of the endless ocean. Aziraphale himself found it by sheer chance. Not daring to judge the Allmighty's decisions Aziraphale still felt out of his depths because of what had happened. Deep in his soul he still wanted to believe that he hadn't hoped in vain, and Chinese, Australian and others really hadn't drowned. But they had. The Earth was just a blue water ball with a single Arch dangling around.

And, surprisingly, a single tiny rocky island, which stank of Hell.

The angel approached carefully, he didn't know what to expect - some kind of trap or a demonic concourse celebrating how neatly they had lead humanity into its destruction. But all he found was a dozen of kids playing among the rocks and just one demon, Crowley, sitting there and watching.

"Crowley!" the angel landed near his acquaintance. "My God, what is going on here?"

"Hi, angel. Nothing special," the demon grinned lazily. "Dumuzi smashed Shumut's nose, Hava is still crying and asking for her mammy, Iyar is really annoying trying to calm everyone down, and Lilis..." He suddenly perked up and shouted: "Chory, if you fall from that rock, nobody will pick you up from the waves again!"

"They should have drowned, all of them," Aziraphale breathed out with awe. "Did you rescue them all?.."

"I'm a demon, I don't rescue anyone. I just... didn't let them drown."

The angel thought it was difficult for him to see the difference, but didn't say it out loud. Instead he asked:

"But what are you going to do next?"

The demon smirked:

"Spoil them, of course. A plan aprroved by the Satan himself. We can't let the Earth be populated only by your boring good guys after the Flood."

"But... Crowley, they are kids!' Azirpahale was incensed.

"And quick learners," the demon agreed absently, looking at three boys building an intrinsic something from sand and rocks. "Their two previous attempts went down way sooner."

"But people were doomed for their sins! What's the point to repeat this?"

"These ones especially. Great sinners," the demon nodded towards the kids. Aziraphale didn't know what to answer. He didn't want to dwell on this thought, in was too close to blasphemy, so he asked:

"Where did this island ever come from? All land is under the water now, that's the point of the Flood..."

Crowley shruggged:

"I built it. With a couple of heplers to be quick. Approved by the Satan, as I said. An unlimited access to the resourses. Beelzebub came to stick around when they heard about, but they grew tired of kids pretty soon," the demon smirked again, obviously remembering something funny.

"I didn't know demon could build," the angel admitted with confusion.

Crowley barked out a laugh:

"You think Hell was prebuilt for us? Many of us had built something in the time of Creation," he added absent-mindedly and stretched out, shaking his beautiful copper maw. Something unsual caught the angel's eye:

"What's with your hair, Corwley? Are these.... braids, really?"

"Mmmm?" Crowley squinted to the hair strands falling on his shoulders and picked up one of the thin braids. "Oh, this," he began toundo it slowly with his long fingers. "Jaffa and Shamiran were quiet almost for two hours. And then left talking about how to make their hair look like this. The sin of vanity," he grinned wickedly.

The dance of the demonic fingers untangling that copper hair were somehow mesmerizing. At least, Aziraphale suddenly understood it was hard to look any other way and he strangely regretted not to be in those girls' place. He blinked, chasing the delusion away and caught the demon looking straight at him.

"What are you going to do now, angel?" he asked mockingly. "Rat me out to your superiors?"

"I.." Aziraphale realised he didn't have an answer. The demon messed with the Divine Will, and Aziraphale's direct duty was to report this. But as hard as he tried, the angel could not see anything bad in these kids being still alive and having a chance to pratice their God given free will. And whatever Crowley said they still had a chance for salvation.

"I need your help, angel," Crowley seemed to make his own conclusion from the lack of an answer. He stood up rapidly and went somewhere t the other side of the island, beckoning Azriaphale to follow. 

There was a shadow spot between two rocks, and a little girl lying there, about eight years old. She was hardly breathing and seemed to balance unsteadily on the edge between life and death. 

"She needs a miracle, angel. Heal her."

Aziraphale swallowed nervously.

"But... I can't! We must not do miracles far and wide on a whim. How can I explain a healing miracle for a human when all humans are supposed to be dead or on the Arch with other angels assigned to watch over them?.."

"Listen to me, Aziraphale," Crowley grabbed him by the collar of his robe and stared him right into the face with his fierce serpentine eyes. "I was a shitty architect, perhaps, because my true calling had to come later. To heal, that's what I was supposed to do. Haven't lingered Above long enough though. Now it's not my sort of miracles, but I still see what needs to be done. So don't tell me you can't!"

"But... I don't even understand what is wrong with her! Except for that broken arm," Aziraphale admitted whiney, looking frightened at this little nubble of pain, bones and flesh.

Crowley swore.

"Give me your hand, I'll show you."

Azirpahale promised to himself to study how human body works in the future. It really could come in handy sometimes. Now he could only folow demon's unpatient instructions. It felt weird and a bit humiliating, but in a couple of minutes the girl was on her feet, blinking sheepishly, and Crowley let her go to the others.

"We saved her!" Aziraphale beamed looking as she went.

The demon smirked:

"You're an angel, you saved her. I've just beguiled you into it in spite of Heaven's will. It's getting really interesting, you know, what else you can be persuaded to do".

And that at the very moment the angel thought Corwley could still be redeemed!

"I'm sorry for you if you see it this way. I've just given her a drop of the heavenly mercy", Aziraphale said calmly, feeling deeply offended. "Well, I'll leave you to your business." The angel pushed off the ground and flew up.

"Good luck with your report papers!" he heard, and right after: "Dumuzi, I'd warned you. You two, good lads, if he tries to bully again, give him another one!"

Perhpas, Azirpahale was wrong. Perhaps, it was a terrible mistake and he had to fly and immediately tell about tthis at least to Gabriel. The archangel would make sure this island would sink as the rest of the land before the demon turned those kids into a band of little evildoers.

But somehow the angel couldn't make himself do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, make the author happy!


End file.
